


Yours, Always.

by kayxpc



Series: Mine [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Eden's Twilight, Exy, Jealous!Andrew, M/M, Previous Abuse, mentions of violence and Neil's life on the run, possesive!andrew, there's a new junkie in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Anyone else ever accidentally delete part of a WIP and then have to rewrite - but you can never get it the same as it was. The worst...





	

The last fifteen minutes had been a blur of gut-wrenching fear that Alex was used to, but not entirely fond of. He and his mother had been in a supermarket when four men dressed in inconspicuous clothing had tried to snag them. Again. Once they had escaped, the next fifteen minutes consisted of his mother screaming at him for begging her to go to that store. He had barely been able to keep his eyes open due to hunger. Now – after she'd taken her anger and fear out on him in the form of harsh slaps and rips at his too-long hair, he'd finally been left alone. As relatively alone as he could be anyway, with her at his back on the floor of an abandoned shipping container. It was still raining outside and the water that leaked onto his face made it easier to wash the blood away. He wrapped his ragged jacket around him tighter to block more of the winter wind and prayed for sleep to come easy tonight.

-

In the fractured moments between unconsciousness and consciousness Neil was uncharacteristically warm. He jolted out of his haze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the chair he was in slamming to the floor as he hopped to his feet. He remembered he was no longer Alex. Or Stefan, or Chris, or _Nathaniel_. He was in the library at Palmetto.

"Dude, I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" A boy - the boy with the hand - asked, soft brown eyes blown wide with worry. Neil swallowed the lump in his throat from sleep and nodded, noticing for the first time that everyone in the vicinity was staring because of the noise. He turned to right the chair and collect his things to leave, but the boy was still there when he did.

"Excuse me," Neil said, starting to slip past him with four or five notebooks stacked in his arms. He was _supposed_ to be catching up on anatomy and physiology.

"I'm Wesley," the boy interrupted. He offered his hand to Neil, "Wes, if you'd like."

 _I wouldn't like,_ Neil thought. _I don't even know you._

"Uh, okay." He stammered, a bit confused. He goes to leave again but Wesley put his hands up to stop him, not touching.

"It's just... you're Neil right? Neil Josten?" He smiled almost supportively, like he was talking to a small child. Neil turned to face him and get whatever this is over with. Obviously the kid wasn't going anywhere. Neil just hoped he wasn't another true crime buff or undercover reporter or all around freak obsessed with his past.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm a big fan," Wesley smiled wider now, like it was easy for him. "I think you're an amazing striker."

Neil's shoulders relaxed. Exy. This was safe.

"Oh, um, thank you." He floundered. He wasn't used to fans one-on-one like this. It's easy to flash them a smile when they're in the stands and being counted by the thousands.

"You play?" He asked belatedly. Wesley shook his head, a hint of remorse in his eyes.

"Not really. I love Exy, but I never had a chance to play growing up. I've been to every home game and almost all the away games since I started here."

Neil blinked slowly. The foxes have matches five and six hundred miles away. Even thousands when they go to USC. This kid was hard core; and had a fat bank account apparently.

"What'd you say your name was again?"

Wesley grinned at him. "Wes."

"Neil," he shook his hand finally. "Why don't you tryout? You're a freshman right?"

"Nah. I've never even touched a racquet before. I admire from afar," he laughed, gesturing towards the frost covered window that has a view of the stadium in the distance. Neil laughed understandingly.

"Or obsess. Well listen, we're always looking for new players and you sound like you have a real interest in Exy. If you ever want to talk about trying out, let me know."

Wesley looked as surprised as Neil felt. The words flowed out of him like he'd always been so affable. It was true they could always use subs and replacements for the upperclassmen. The other boy gave him a thankful smile for his generosity and Neil returned it briefly before turning to leave. Before he reached the door, Wesley had whipped around with a,

"Wait, Neil. Can I have your number? For if I want to talk about it?"

"I guess, but I rarely have my phone on me. Or charged. So if you can't get ahold of me," Neil advised as he typed his number into Wesley's phone, "find me at the court."

As Neil threw the glass door open he heard Wesley call, "hey, thanks!"

 - 

It had been three days of a hard, bitter snowstorm. Allison joked that she was going to start carrying her blow dryer in her purse to defrost the court door handle. Andrew became more and more agitated when Neil woke him up in the mornings. He knew Andrew liked to cuddle up and stay warm when it was cold, and sometimes he let himself indulge. Let himself fall back into bed and curl into Andrew's chest, tangling their legs and hands, feeling Andrew's soft heartbeat against his chest.

Now, however, they were all running laps on the inner court to warm up before practice. It felt good to stretch his legs after being cooped up with Andrew. Not that he minded, the coop-ing up. He let himself ignore the _showoff_ comments as he passed everyone by breaking into a sprint. At seven sharp, he and Dan started drills. The first game was three days away and they were all a little antsy about getting back into their groove, if it could be called that, with the newest foxes.

He heard coach call his name and looked over to see him standing at the edge of the court. Everyone continued what they were doing while Neil jogged over too him, following him back to the outer ring of the stadium. He pushed a hand through his sweaty hair and tied his bright orange bandana tighter to keep it pulled back.

"What is it?"

"You've got a visitor," Wymack said ambiguously. Neil's blood still ran cold whenever he heard those words. The same words he heard a year ago when he'd met coach, Kevin, and Andrew. Wymack unlocked the door and let Wesley in.

"Oh," Neil exhaled, shooting Wymack an annoyed look for all the secrecy. Wesley walked over and held his hand up for a routine handshake that a lot of guys around campus do – he'd seen it enough times.

"I texted you," Wesley told him.

Neil shrugged and Wymack's scoff behind him went ignored. "I couldn't tell you where my phone is."

"So you told him we need players," Wymack sounded like he was reprimanding him.

"I said we're always looking, yes. We are aren't we?" Neil argued, facing Wesley like a puzzle.

"What position?"

"Where do you need me?"

Neil glanced at Wymack. "We need backliner subs."

Wesley nodded. "If you'll have me," he looked to Wymack. "I'd really like to tryout."

"You've never played before?" Coach asked neutrally, but Neil knew he was edging on skeptical.

"No, but I know everything about Exy. I've just never actually played. I know the rules and techniques and I already know your roster and stats and–"

"Okay."

Wesley stuttered and turned to Neil. "Okay?"

"I'm not gonna say it again kid. Tryout, Monday, 7:30 a.m. sharp." He nodded to them and went back to the bench to oversee the remainder of practice. Nicky banged on the plexiglass and called for him to get back in there. Neil waved his hand without looking back at him.

Wesley shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Why not?"

"I've never played a sport in my life and now I'm going to play for a class I exy team?"

"First: you have a tryout. Second: you're only going to be subbing at first."

"Right... so. I'll see you around. Have fun at practice."

"Practice backliner techniques and you'll be joining me," Neil said encouragingly. Wesley smiled, albeit anxiously.

"Thanks, Neil. I appreciate all that you've done for me."

Neil didn't think he'd done anything except accidentally fall asleep in the library and almost kill Wesley when he woke him up. He didn't say so. He watched Wesley pull on his coat, gloves, and beanie before opening the door to a sea of freshly fallen snow. He pulled his helmet back on and jogged out to resume his place in the drill.

-

Matt was quarantined to Fox Tower with strep throat so, they had to pack themselves into either Allison's or Andrew's car. Aaron skipped practice so it was Kevin, Nicky, Andrew, and Neil in the car. The heat was on full blast but it was still cold in the car. Kevin growled something nasty when Nicky tried to cuddle with him.

"I'm freezing! You have no idea what it's like in the wild. This is for survival, Kevin," he protested before cuddling up to his side anyway. Neil let his hand rest palm up in invitation and it didn't take long for Andrew to weave their cold fingers together.

" _Anyway_ , who was that cutie at practice?" Nicky continued after Kevin shoved him to the opposite side of the backseat. Andrew sped through a yellow light.

"Wes? Prospective player. Coach gave him a tryout next week." Neil informed. He brought his and Andrew's joined hands to his lips, breathing on them for warmth and pressing a few stray kisses over his knuckles. Andrew cut his eyes at him, but said nothing. Kevin grunted.

"He didn't tell me about it." He snapped, as if that meant it wasn't true.

"How dare he," Andrew deadpanned.

"He didn't know until today. I'm the one who told Wes to check us out."

"So what position is he? What about his stats?"

"Who cares about his stats? He's fucking adorable," Nicky crooned. Andrew hooked a hard left and made him smack his head into the window. " _Ow_ ," Nicky groaned, rubbing his temple.

"He's never played. But—" he said louder to interrupt Kevin's incredulous bitching, "he's got heart. He's got..." Neil dropped his hands into his lap, thinking of a word to describe how Wes had talked about Exy. Andrew flung snow in all directions with how fast he whipped into a parking spot in front of the dorms.

"I don't know." He said finally. They all climbed out of the car and hurried into the building to avoid becoming a gang of snowmen. "We'll see. I think he has potential."

Kevin frowned, a semblance of his own words to Neil shutting him up, for now. Andrew didn't look at any of them as they entered the dorm so the others deemed it safe to stick around. Neil followed him into the bedroom and shut the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping," Andrew replied, climbing into the loft and dramatically pulling the duvet over his blonde head.

"Well can I join you?" Neil asked, confused with Andrew's behavior. He heard him huff from under the covers.

"Whatever."

Neil didn't take that as a yes. Andrew was in a mood and even if he didn't say it, Neil knew he preferred his own company now.

"Okay. I think I'm gonna talk to Kevin, go over fitting Wes into the lineup."

"Goodbye Junkie," he mumbled dismissively. Neil smiled secretly to himself and closed the door quietly behind him.

-

Tuesday's practice was full force with Matt back and healthy. Practice had been underway for thirty plus minutes before Wymack came out of his office with Wesley in tow. They stepped onto court and he blew a whistle.

"Get over here maggots."

Wesley cracked a smile. Everyone jogged over. Neil and Wesley did the handshake. Neil wondered if this was what having a normal friend - a friend who wasn't made through necessity - was like. Of course he loved the foxes, but they had become friends because they were teammates first.

"This is Wesley. He's gonna be our new backliner sub. He's never played before but the kid's pretty smart and knows his shit. Play nice and show him what you know." He looked at Wesley. "Matt over there is gonna be your mentor of sorts. I'm not evil enough to pair you with Hemmick."

"Hey!" Nicky bristled. "No fair, Matt gets the pretty new toy."

Wesley flushed slightly, his pale skin turning a delicate pink. Nicky made an awww sound. Neil laughed, embarrassed for him because it was him under Nicky's praise last year. Hell, last week.

"Don't worry Nicky. I'm sure you'll find some other time to make the him extremely uncomfortable with your desperate attempts to flirt with him." Andrew said beside him. He hadn't even taken off his helmet for the meeting. Nicky huffed his annoyance and gave Wesley a pretty smile. Wymack made a few more announcements about how they would integrate him into today's practice and dismissed them.

Neil snagged him to say congratulations.

"Couldn't have done it without you."

"Wouldn't have, you mean. All you needed was a push."

Wesley gave him a grin and went to find his locker and change out. Neil jogged back into the court to take his place in the drill.

In between plays he caught glimpses of Matt and Wesley going over how to hold his racquet correctly and blocking techniques. Neil thought he must be terrified. With the prospect of a near blizzard outside, practice was over far too quick. He took his helmet off and tightened his bandanna to keep his curls in place.

Wesley looked like he might be sick.

"You good?"

Wesley nodded slowly, swaying on his feet. Neil immediately put his hands up to catch him, but he stayed standing.

"That was..."

"Overwhelming as fuck?" Neil supplied. Wesley broke into a laugh.

"Yeah." He tried to tug his helmet off. "Uh, why is this thing stuck on my head?"

Neil flicked underneath his own chin to indicate the strap securing it.

"Here," he said, moving in front of him to work at it. Wesley looked extremely grateful, his fingers were shaking. He watched as Neil unsnapped the buttons and freed him. He felt his fingertips trace over his bare skin.

"You wore it too tight, there's an imprint in your skin."

Wesley took a moment before saying, "didn't want it to come off. Exy gets pretty rough."

Neil smiled fondly at the memories of tangles at games. "Yeah, but it's safe here."

He tugged off the helmet, sweaty blonde hair flopping into his face. "Thanks."

"Come the fuck on Neil. I want to get drunk." Kevin shouted from the locker room. Neil remembered they had plans to go to Columbia. He picked his gloves and helmet up and hurried to grab a shower. Andrew wouldn't let him in the Maserati like this.

"Took you long enough," Andrew's voice came over the wooden stall door. He hadn't even said anything, but Andrew knew it was him.

"I was talking to Wes," he explained, hurriedly scrubbing the sweat off of him.

"Lets invite him to Eden's." Nicky suggested from the door. Andrew threw a bottle of shampoo at him over the door, making him shriek and jump out of the way.

"What, don't want to vet him?"

"He's not worth my time," Andrew said plainly.

-

Eden's Twilight wasn't as packed as usual, but still so full you still bump shoulders with someone every time you move. Andrew didn't talk to Neil when they collected drinks, nor when they returned for a second round. Now they had finally settled on the couch, Nicky and Kevin on the dance floor and Aaron somewhere in between.

"Is something wrong?"

Andrew picked up a shot glass and downed it, his adam's apple bobbing when his head tipped back.

"I'm going to need more specifics than that Josten."

"Is something wrong with us?" He clarified, sitting down next to him. Andrew still wasn't looking at him.

"I don't know, is there?"

"Andrew look at me."

Andrew despised that voice. He tilted his gaze to Neil's. He hated that too, Neil's face. He had no right to look so attractive.

"It's Wes isn't it." He said, and Andrew wanted to look away but forced himself to stay put.

"What about him?" He downed another shot without breaking eye contact.

"You started acting like this when he came around."

Andrew didn't say anything which said more than enough. Neil understood it now, but it still didn't make sense to him. He thought Andrew understood. The fact that Neil had literally never, ever, been attracted to someone before he met Andrew. That he used to think he was broken from all the shit he went through. That Andrew made him realize he hadn't met the right person yet.

"He likes you," Andrew spat out.

It took Neil a minute to remember who they were talking about.

"So?"

Andrew's jaw clenched.

"Andrew."

"He likes you." After a minute he added, "you should like him."

"Andrew." Neil slowly brought his hand to hold his jaw. Andrew blinked and looked away. "I like you. That's never going to change."

"He's cute. He'd be good for you."

_Better for you than me._

He swallowed so loud that Neil heard it over the music. He was still looking over to the right somewhere.

"You're cute. You're good for me."

Andrew looked back at him like he was being oblivious to the point.

"Stop being stupid. You know how crazy I am about you."

Andrew's pale eyelashes stuttered. "Whatever."

Neil jostled his chin gently to get his attention. "Don't do that. Don't shut me out."

"You were never in," he said plainly.

"Yeah, I was. I am."

Andrew hated that.

"Fuck you."

"Kiss me."

"I hate you so much."

"Babe," Neil protested. Andrew crashed their mouths together. The firm press of his lips, warm and wet lead him to open up. It always did; he was reminded why when Andrew's tongue caressed his own. He grasped at his hands, pulling them in and giving permission. Andrew squeezed them, making him sigh contentedly into his mouth, before he wrapped his hands around Neil's torso and pulled him closer. A low, gravelly sound slipped into Neil's mouth from Andrew, and the next moment he prompted Neil's hands into his hair.

Neil pushed both hands through blonde strands, catching little tangles and ignoring them in a desperate attempt at pulling him as close as he could without climbing into his lap. Andrew bit his lip before trailing along his jaw and down to his neck. Neil tilted away from him to grant better access, his breathing becoming rapidly unsteady.

"You don't ever have to be jealous," Neil panted close to his ear. The hot air made Andrew shiver. He grazed his teeth over his pulse point and sucked what will surely be a mark that Neil can stare at in the mirror for days to come. He pulled harder at Neil's hair, tilting his chin up so when he pulled away, Neil  couldn't see him.

"I'm not jealous," he said breathlessly. He bent his head to press exactly three kisses to Neil's jawline. "It's just... I don't want anyone else to have you." He ground out, then loosened his grip in Neil's hair. He rested his forehead on Neil's chin and sighs. "I don't want anyone else to _look_ at you or touch you."

Neil ran his hands through Andrew's hair and tilted him so their foreheads pressed together. He kissed him softly, a press of reassuring weight against Andrew's own lips.

"I am yours, Andrew Minyard. I always will be."

"Don't be stupid," he replied, but kissed him before he could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else ever accidentally delete part of a WIP and then have to rewrite - but you can never get it the same as it was. The worst...


End file.
